Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic eyeglass.
Description of the Related Art
Current head mounted displays can be divided into two main categories, namely, immersive type head mounted display and see-through type head mounted display. The first type of head mounted display, that is, the immersive type head mounted display, is also referred as non-see-through type head mounted display. The most significant feature of the immersive type head mounted display is that the user is completely isolated from external light, such that the user is completely immersed in an environment provided by the head mounted display. The second type of head mounted display, that is, the see-through type head mounted display, is also referred as optical see-through type head mounted display. The most significant feature of the optical see-through type head mounted display is that the user is not isolated from external light, such that the user can see both the image of an external environment (real image) and the image provided by the head mounted display (virtual image).